Beautiful Nightmares
by Timidblossom
Summary: Ever since her father left her mother, things have been hell in the house. Her mother drinks and smokes and barely pays any attention to her or her sister. Natsumi barely has any time to go out and do things a normal 16 year old would do, since she is basically the new "mother" in the house. One night she has a fateful encounter with a boy. Will he make her life worth living?


Grabbing the key from my pocket I unlocked the front door to see my mom sleeping on the couch. The room reeked of alcohol and smoke; she must have been drinking again. She had been drinking ever since her and my father got a divorce. When I was young they would fight all the time, arguing back and forth, throwing things across the room. It wasn't easy for my younger sister and me. I still remember the times where I would hold her small body in my arms and tell her "Everything is going to be okay." I remember telling her that all the time and of course she would believe me, and even I would believe myself sometimes. Even if those words were not true, just hearing them would help the aching in my chest go away. Ever since then I have been the one responsible for taking care of my sister and the house. It's a lot of pressure for a 16 year old, but for my sisters wellbeing, I am willing to do anything...even put up with my mother's behavior.

Walking over to the closet I grabbed a soft blanket, and held it in my arms as I went over to my mother. Her hand was on the wooden floor her arm spread; a small sigh escaped my lips as I placed the blanket over her body. Gently I reached over and grabbed her arm placing it on top of the blanket. Even though my mother has done and said terrible things to me and my sister in the past, and even now, I can not ever hate her. She is my mother after all. Before all of this happened..we had beautiful memories together. I can only hope that as time passes by she will realize how much of a mess she has turned into. Maybe once she realizes she will get her act together and go seek help. Grabbing the remote I turned off the T.V. and headed upstairs to my room, the only place where I can think straight.

As I made my way upstairs I quickly took a peek in Sephina's room. I carefully opened the door and peeked my head inside. She was laying down on the bed and was already fast asleep. I smiled as I went inside and made my way over to her bed. Bending over I brought my lips to her cheeks and gave her a small kiss.

"Goodnight Sephina." I whispered quietly as I turned off the lights that lit up her room and left.

I quietly closed the door behind me and walked over to my bedroom, which thankfully was right next to Sephina's. My hand reached for the light switch on the wall and once my room was lit, I walked in. Throwing my book bag on the floor I immediately headed towards my computer. Before I had a chance to sign on I got a call from my best friend Scarlet.

"Hello?" I answered, my voice sounding raspy and dry.

"Hey, is this a bad time to call? You don't sound so good."

My eyes narrowed, I was a bit confused at what she was talking about until I felt a wet splash on my finger. Lifting my hand up to my cheek I noticed that I was crying.

"Sorry, can I call you back?" I replied as I tightened my grip on the phone.

I waited for her to speak up, to at least say something so I can hang up already. After, what seemed like minutes, she agreed and we said our goodbyes. Immediately I hung up and made sure to turn off my phone, I didn't want to speak to anybody right now.

Bringing my hand up to my face I wiped off the tears that were falling down my cheeks. Though as much as I continued to wipe, the tears kept on falling down. Even though I didn't want to admit it I knew why I was crying, I was tired of my mother drinking, tired of having to be the grown up. My eyes started to hurt as I kept on rubbing them, removing my hands away from eyes I grabbed my bag and took out my pain reliever. Placing the bottom of the knife in my mouth I rolled up my sleeves and looked at the scars that remained on my arms. My back facing towards the door, I grabbed the knife and brought it up to my skin. Before I had a chance to slice I felt two arms wrap around my legs.

"Please don't." I heard a small quiet voice behind me say.

Turning my head around I looked down to see my litter sister, her eyes were closed shut and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Sister please do not hurt yourself anymore!" She said, tightening her grip around my legs.

My lower lip began to quiver as I stood there.

"Sorry, It must be so hard for you too Sephina. I am so selfish."

Falling down to her height I wrapped my arms around her little waist, and pulled her closer to me. We stood there for a while, our arms wrapped around the other's body. I slowly pulled away and cupped both of her cheeks in my hands. Her soft cheeks were flushed and the parts around her eyes were a bit red. I brought my face closer to hers and planted a small kiss on her forehead. After a few moments I pulled away and hugged her once more before standing back up.

"Were you not able to sleep?" I asked and watched as she moved her head back and forth. "I see...then do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

Sephina enthusiastically nodded her head before running out of the room. I giggled softy, already knowing that she was heading back to her room to get her stuffed animal. She could not sleep with out it. Taking advantage that she was gone for the moment I grabbed the knife from the floor and I threw it across the room. Even though I promised Sephina that I wouldn't cut myself anymore I knew that I was going to end up doing it anyway. This wasn't the first time she caught me doing something like this.

I threw myself on the bed, not bothering to get underneath the covers. My mother was never going to heal from the divorce; I always wondered what her thoughts were about it. Does she even care for Sephina or me anymore? After a few moments I hear the sound of footsteps running across the hallway. When I look up I see Sephina holding on tightly to her stuffed rabbit. I smile as I softly pat the spot next to me on the bed, indicating that she should come and lay down. Once she climbed on to the bed, she went underneath the covers, so I decided to follow and went underneath the bed sheets as well. She snuggled up closely to me and after a few minutes fell asleep. I remained awake and watched her sleeping face for a few more moments. Then I drifted off to sleep, hoping that I will have a dream that would take my mind off of everything.

Later that night I woke up and saw that it was still dark outside, the only type of light was coming from the moon. I rolled around on my bed, trying to fall back asleep but I just couldn't. Sitting up I could hear the droplets of water fall down my window. I slowly got out of bed and got dressed in an overlarge grey sweater, black leggings and my rain boots. Grabbing on to my phone I quietly went down the stairs/ I looked over to the couch and saw that my mother was not there anymore, she must be in her room. I opened the front door and walked outside, it might have been a bit late to go out for a walk, but this was the only way I could escape from this hellhole and have time to myself. I made sure that I did not wake Scarlet before leaving, if I did she would have wanted to come along with me.

I walked down the sidewalk, my head hanging low and grabbed my phone out of my pocket and turned it on. Two missed calls. Scarlet. I closed my phone and placed it back in my pocket, I will make up some excuse as to why I didn't answer when I see her at school. My feet stopped all of a sudden and I looked up at the black sky. I let the droplets of water fall down on my face, each drop felt cold and sharp. Without thinking I began to run. I ran down the streets not watching where I was going. I had no idea why I was running so fast, but I knew that just walking was not going to get the sadness and the frustration that I was feeling at the moment out of my system. Though I did stop running when I ran into some person who was walking and of course because of my clumsiness I ended up falling, I quickly closed my eyes. Though when I did open my eyes there was a boy underneath me, the first thing I noticed was the color of his eyes, they were a sunny yellowish color. The color of his hair was dark and it reminded me of the color of chocolate.

"I am flattered and all, but the sidewalk is not really the best place to do such things, especially when it's raining." The side of his lip curved upwards into a smirk.

I felt my cheeks burn as I quickly stood up, I held out my hand to him, knowing that it was the least I could do..since it was my fault that he fell down. I was not looking at him, but I could feel that his eyes were fixed on me. After a moment he grabbed on to my hand and stood up.

"I-I am sorry for crashing into you like that, but do not be so full of yourself! I wouldn't throw myself to a boy like that!" I retorted as I turned around and ran back in the direction I came from. I heard him yell something at me, but the sound of the rain and wind blocked out what he was trying to say. Though at the moment it did not matter what he was trying to tell me, I just kept on running, not understanding why my heart was beating so fast.

* * *

Hello everyone! Well, here you have the first chapter to Beautiful Nightmares! I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I actually wrote this when I was in middle school. I was going through Microsoft Word a couple of days ago when I found this document. I decided to just look over and re-edit some things and post it. I admit that it has been a while since I wrote a story..so I am a bit nervous, but I will try my best to put out more chapters. That is if anyone wants me to. (: Make sure to Review!


End file.
